


Girls' Night In

by choctopus



Series: You'll meet some of the best friends of your life at Uni. [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/F, Rebound Sex, girls' night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choctopus/pseuds/choctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Constance, Anne, and Flea enjoy pizza, wine and gossip about shitty boyfriends. Then Constance turns up at Flea's place full of wine.<br/>This fic is also dedicated to tumblr user isloremipsumafterall, who's 'mis(s)adventures of Flea and Constance' was inspirational.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU where our companions the musketeers are instead a group of rowdy students at a British university (because that's the environment your author has knowledge of)  
> This part is set around the end of January in Constance's second year (which is also d'Artagnan's first year.)

The traditional Tuesday night post-hockey wine and pizza night had convened at the house Anne shared with Louis. He'd been sent out and Flea, Constance and Anne were curled up on the big sofa with two bottles of Chardonnay and an obscene amount of Dominoes pizza.

"So Constance, how about young d'Artagnan? Seems like he really likes you." Anne said, topping up Constance's glass.

Constance smiled. "Yeah, he's really sweet actually."

"And what does your boyfriend think of him?" Flea said.

"He thinks he's a dropout waiting to happen. Funnily enough I haven't mentioned to him that d'Art and I are particularly friendly."

"Oh, sweet d'Artagnan. If only you were single, Connie" Flea batted her eyelashes and laid her hands on her heart.

"Yeah, well, I might have to do something about that."

"Has it finally got that bad!?" Anne said, around a mouthful of chicken and chorizo pizza.

"He's just... It's not... like it used to be I guess." Constance sighed. "I just don't know how to go about it really."

"Could always just shag d'Artagnan anyway." Flea grinned wickedly.

"No!, I couldn't drag d'Art into things like that. And he'd probably refuse until I was very definitely single anyway, you have no idea how much he's set on 'doing the right thing' all the time."

"You could shag me." Flea's voice went low and heavy. Anne rolled her eyes and reached for a doughball. It was far from the first time this had come up.

"I really, really can't. For some of the same reasons I can't just shag d'Art, and for some others too!" Constance frowned.

"Really, what? We're adults, it's not about feelings, I'd just be doing you a favour. A fun one."

"I'd just rather do it as cleanly as possible. And. He'd take it out on both of us."

Anne's expression suddenly got very intense.

"Constance. Has he hurt you?"

"Oh gosh. No, never. He just. Gets a bit weird. Once, we were on a break while I did my exams and he got the idea it was because of someone else and sat outside my house for three days. So yeah, I don't want to involve anyone else." Anne sat back, satisfied.

"Ohhh, alright." Flea said. "I'll be there if you need me though. For sex, or to punch him if he's being difficult."  
  


 

 

The phone rang.

"Flea, lovely, I'm outside, can I come in?"

"Constance? How much have you had to drink?"

"Some."  
Flea came to the door. Constance had a bottle in her hand.

"Drink?" She asked.

"Not for me thanks. Come in." Flea guided Constance gently into her room. "So - you're free?"

"Yes. He didn't take it very well but at least he didn't insist on coming round to talk it over."

"Are you alright?" Flea looked over Constance searchingly.

"I will be. Got my lovely friends there for me, haven't I." Constance lolled against Flea, smiling up at her. "Flea."

"Yes?"

"I read a thing about how apparently rebound sex actually really works."

"That's interesting."

"Flea, you're very pretty... Can I kiss you?"

"Constance you are _very_ drunk. And you know I'd like to. But I'm going to have to put you to bed." Constance tried to interrupt, but Flea had seen the look in here eye. "All by yourself. I'll lend you some pyjamas, and I'll sleep on the sofa."  
  


 

 

"Morning sunshine. I made you a cuppa." Flea sat down on the bed. "How's your head?"

"Fuzzy? Thank you for putting me to bed." Constance picked up the mug and took a big glug. "Much as I wish you'd come with me."

"Connie you were wankered, I wasn't going to take advantage." Constance frowned, put the cup down, then reached out to pull Flea into a cuddle.

"Just because I was drunk, it doesn't mean I didn't want to." She whispered into Flea's ear.

"Do you still want to?" Flea replied, turning over to face Constance. Constance bit her lip and smiled.

"Yes." She said. Flea kissed her gently, one hand slipping behind her head. Constance pulled Flea closer, shifting the bedding around so they were both under the covers. A pile of discarded pyjamas formed at the end of the bed, and Flea disappeared under the covers. Constance squeaked, and giggled and swore.

"I wouldn't have thought such a sweet girl would use language like that, Connie" Flea teased, coming up from under the duvet.

"Shush you. May I?" Constance said, her hand running up Flea's inner thigh.

"Mm, yes you may." Flea replied, then; "Ngh. Aaahhh, ah. Oh Constance..."

"Oh yeah, say my name!"

"Shut up and... ah yes, carry... carry on doing th-ah! That..."

  
  
"Your boobs make a really good pillow." Flea muttered into Constance's chest.

"Yeah but your scaffold is kind of digging in to my armpit." Flea moved so her head was on the pillow instead.

"Is that better?."

"Much. In every way, actually." Constance said.

"Sapphism is a great cure for a broken heart."

"Let's be fair, if anything, I was the one doing the breaking."

"Guilt then, it's a great cure for guilt." Flea picked her phone up off the bedside table. "Oh, Aramis texted me. "Are you calling out Connie's name in bed. Fucking or masturbating?" Oh my gods. Oh wait, there's another "I'm assuming this has something to do with why you slept on the sofa.""

"Is he going to tell everyone?" Constance asked.

"Not if I ask him not to."

"Tell him I'll break his foot if he's indiscreet." Constance said.


End file.
